Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{2}{100} \times -16\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{2}{100} = \dfrac{1}{50} $ $ -16\% = -\dfrac{16}{100} = -\dfrac{4}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{50} \times -\dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{50} \times -\dfrac{4}{25} } = \dfrac{1 \times -4 } {50 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{50} \times -\dfrac{4}{25} } = -\dfrac{4}{1250} = -\dfrac{2}{625} $